Birthday Gift
by C.K.isback
Summary: Gale is scrambling to buy Katniss a birthday gift after forgetting her birthday. Likewise, Katniss is searching for a present for him. Enter Prim and Rory, gift hunter extraordinaires. Will they be able to save the day? AU, don't own.
1. Go Buy the Girl a Dang Bracelet

_Warning: Non-serious, extremely fluffy, and sometimes OOC. AU, so lets pretend THE HUNGER GAMES NEVER HAPPENED. This'll probably be no more then five or six chapters…not too sure about where I'm going with this. Chapters'll be very short, though._

_On the other hand, I drew a picture of Rory in the late hours of the night (sleep deprivation causes me to draw pretty pictures), if you need a visual reference of the sarcastic little idiot in my brain._

tinypic*com/r/166yosw/7 REPLACE STAR WITH A DOT

_He's about twelve or so. I ain't no Picasso, so no hatin', _

_Anyways, enjoy!_

_**Chapter 1: Go Buy the Girl a Dang Bracelet**_

"Rory, I need your help."

Wow. Really? After all the grief Gale has been giving me this past week (the over-eating, the laziness, backtalk, etcetera etcetera), he has the nerve to ask for my help. Yes, life is going rather swimmingly in the Hawthorne house.

But his face is deadly serious. Maybe even a little panic is hiding in his eyes. Oh, I am going to milk this for all it's worth.

"And I needed you to stop getting on my case. But did that happen? No." I swivel around on my chair, going back to sticks I had been arranging into neat little tepees (Welcome to District Twelve. This is our version of fun!). Behind me, I can here Gale blowing out a deep, frustrated sigh.

"Come on, Rory. I'm sorry. But I really need your help." There is definitely something like pleading in his voice.

I sigh along with him, but mine is more of an exasperated type. "Fine, just this once. What is it?" I'll admit - I_ am_ kinda just curious about what has him scrambling so bad.

Gale's eyes are huge. "It's Katniss' birthday tomorrow."

"So?" I say. Big deal.

He gulps. "I forgot it until this morning." He sounds like he is admitting to murder.

I swivel back toward him, away from my tepee things. "And?" I prompt.

"I didn't get her a gift."

And with that, I turn back around. Gale can handle that on his own just fine.

"Wait, no! No!," he yells, physically turning my back around. The stick piles clatter to the floor. "You don't understand how serious this is!"

I raise my eyebrows, waiting.

He swallows again, his look one of pure terror. "When she turned thirteen…I sorta forgot her birthday."

I say nothing. So what? Gale forgets my birthday every other year. I feel like I had to drag this thing out of him, but I resisted the temptation to make a snide remark. "So…"

"Nothing," Gale whispered, way too overdramatic. I swear, I could see everything going dark except for one spotlight on his panicked face.

I snort. "Nothing? Then what are you afraid of?"

He shakes his head. "No. Literally, nothing. She didn't say one word to me for a week."

I wrinkle my nose. "Katniss doesn't seem to be one of those types." I know those kind of girls. The stupid, giggly ones who could afford makeup and all have attractive boyfriends.

Gale laughs, a little nervously. "I had told her that I was getting her an amazing present the month before, then totally forgot. I just…don't want a repeat." He shuddered, eyes focused on something far away.

I still didn't get it. Why couldn't he just go out and get the girl a dang bracelet or something? "And I come in where?"

Gale nods, as if just remembering that this is the whole point of this conversation. "I need you to go out and look through all the shops for me. See if you find anything that Katniss would like."

Oh, jeez. He must think I'm an idiot if he's trying to get me to do the work for him by disguising it. "And _why_ can't you do this yourself?"

He rolls his eyes, as if the answer is obvious. "She'll see me. And then she'll _know." _His eyes widen to twice their normal size just thinking about it.

"Sorry, no way." I turn back around, nonchalantly arranging my sticks again. "I am not going gift shopping for your girlfriend without a price." Hint, hint, Gale.

He blows out another sigh. He understands. "I'll wash the dishes for a week."

"A month."

He sticks out his hand reluctantly. "Fine. Deal?"

I spit on my own, then shake his. "Deal," I say, as he wipes his hand on his shirt.

Now, what exactly do sixteen year old girls like?


	2. Tear His Clothes Off

A little insight into Prim and Katniss' relationship, along with a major confession. : ). And Katniss going crazy OOC. Enjoy!

**Tear His Clothes Off**

_Prim_

Okay. Today is the big day. I'm really going to do it, I swe-

"Prim, what are you staring at?"

I whip my head around fast, coming face-to-face with my sister. Katniss had her arms crossed, a trademark scowl on her face. Her eyes look amused, though, like there is a smile lurking somewhere under the surface of her stony expression.

"Er- nothing?" I say hopefully. On their own accord, my eyes start to stray sideways, toward _him._

Katniss gives a burst of laughter. Oh, this is definitely not the right time to tell a guy (Frazer Kinnen, to be exact) that I liked him. A lot. Yes, saying that in the crowded marketplace of District Twelve is probably not the best idea.

"I'm not blind, Primmy," says Katniss fondly. She takes my arm, steering me away from Frazer and his beautiful, amazing eyes.

I feel my face heat up just thinking about them. What is wrong with me? I have never liked a guy like this before. I am…thinking things. Naughty things. Things that aren't exactly appropriate dinner conversation. And I didn't understand it at all.

Katniss leads me to a small indentation in a wall. It is shady and cool, compared to the hot sweaty confusion that is the main road. She sits me down on a crate, then hops up next to me. She dabs at her sweaty face, looking exhausted. But there is also another expression that I had never thought would ever cross Katniss Everdeen's face…Curiosity for some good gossip.

In my hindsight, I can still see Frazer. He is looking through baskets of various fruits, muscles glinting in the sunlight. He is a town boy. He can afford as many vegetables as he wants.

Katniss' eyes follow my gaze, smiling for a second. "What's his name?" she asks lightly. From her bag, she takes out an apple, biting into it then passing it to me nonchalantly.

I blush a bright, tomato red. Am I really this obvious? I don't doubt it one bit.

"Frazer," I whisper, clutching the apple tight. I stare at it, not meeting her surely amused eyes.

After a moment, I look up. She is craning her neck and staring over the top of my head at Frazer. For one terrifying moment, he looks back.

"Stop it!" I hiss, whacking her on the side. She chuckles.

"He's sorta cute."

"More than cute," I blurt, not able to help myself. I go back to staring at the apple.

She doesn't say anything for a minute. "So you like him, right?" she finally asks.

I feel hot all the sudden, and there are butterflies in my stomach. I decide to tell her what has been troubling me. "I think there's something wrong with me," I whisper.

She cocks an eyebrow.

"It's like I like him _too_ much," I say. My face feels like an oven. "I want…I want-"

"To tear his clothes off?" asks Katniss. She looks on the verge of laughter, a rare smile growing on her lips.

"Katniss!" I shriek. The apple falls to the floor, rolling in the dust and off into the street. I can't believe she just said that - in _public_, no less. I also can't believe that she's right…

She starts laughing, louder than I've ever heard before. She clutches the crate to keep from falling off, not stopping for a full two minutes.

Finally, as she wipes tears from her eyes, she says, "Don't worry, Primmy. That's perfectly natural." She grins broadly again.

Ugh. I know she's enjoying how naïve I am. She always does - along with all the other girls I know. I can't catch a break anywhere. So I decide to turn it around on her.

"So that must mean that _you _want to rip Gale's clothes off, right?" I ask, putting on my best sincere voice. I look at her with big eyes.

Katniss immediately falls back into her normal self, smile thinning to a flat line. "That's different," she says.

I shake my head. "I hear you talk to him. I'm not blind Katniss." I lean my hands forward onto my knees, staring up at her. "You are so in love with him."

For once in her life, Katniss seemed at loss for words. She just sort of looked at the ground funny, as if she was about to puke on it. Then she sighs. "You're right," she says, her voice defeated. "You can't tell him, though."

I nod. "Okay. But what are you going to do?"

Katniss looks bewildered at my question. "What do you mean?"

My sister is so stupid sometimes. "How are you going to get him to like you, of course!"

Katniss blushes, shaking her head. "I'm not doing anything. You can't make me."

I sit up straight, looking her in the eye. "Oh yes we are."

Here's the thing you need to know about my sister: Yes, she can be stubborn sometimes. Downright adamant, even. But enough pushing and prodding will get her to do almost anything you want. And I am so getting her to talk to Gale about how she felt.

I think for a moment. What could my sister - possibly the most unromantic girl in the world, including me, win over Gale. "Flowers, maybe?" I say.

The look from Katniss doesn't even require her to use the word "No." It's a special talent of hers.

I sigh. "Okay, you're right. Um…is there anything important coming up. His birthday? Anniversary?"

Katniss thinks for a moment. "The anniversary of when we first met is coming up," she says uncertainly. "But that would be stu-"

"Your getting him a gift," I say firmly, before she can object. "Come with me right now and we can go look for one." I pull on her hand, but she shakes her head.

"Sorry, Prim," she says, a little to much relief in her voice. "But I need to go hunting for a few hours if you want dinner tonight."

I sigh. Of course. "You know what? Fine. I'll go look for you." I grin. "Your taste isn't exactly refined, anyways."

Katniss rolls her eyes and mumbles something under her breath, gathering up her stuff and hopping off the crate.

"See you soon, Primmy," she says. "Look out for that boy of yours."

Oh, this blush is going to remain permanently on my face as long as she's around.


	3. Agent Double O Rory

***Pouts* If you read this story and like it, please review! I only got 1 (numero UNO) review (GallagherGirl, you rock!) I know I should be happy about one…but my ego is much too big to trouble over that tedious little detail.**

**Anyways, here's the next part of this never-ending story (was supposed to be a one-shot)**

**Agent Double O Rory**

Okay, I'll be the first to admit it. I like pretending to be a spy. I think its fun to walk around with an imaginary gun, humming various spy theme songs under my breath, and pretend to shoot the "enemy."

Hey, I'm a thirteen year old boy. What do you expect?

As I barrel-roll behind a pile of crates, I carefully construct my mission.

Agent: Rory -Head Crusher- Hawthorne (A boy can dream)

Objective: Obtain diffuser so that bomb (A.K.A. Katniss Everdeen) will not explode, harming innocent civilians.

Time Frame: One day.

Details: Bomb diffuser should be found in some girly clothing shop. Avoid Katniss Everdeen at all costs.

Yes, I know that's nerdy. A guy can't be cool all the time.

I cruise through one little boutique shop nonchalantly, though it was very obvious that I shouldn't be there. Not only is the shop mainly colored in various shades of pinks and purples, but the majority of shoppers are woman.

An old lady hobbles up to me, clutching her cane so hard that her fingers shake. I take a step back, thinking that she probably wants to get to the perfumes, but instead she just stands and stares at me with squinty eyes.

"Tabitha, is that you?" she says, hobbling closer. She smells like cats and a public restroom.

"Er - no m'am," I say. Tabitha? Who the hell is Tabitha?

She gives a teeny cough, the spray landing on my face. "I could've sworn you were my granddaughter." She gives my face a little pat. "You look just like her, young lady."

Young _lady_? Really? Did I seriously look _that _awful? "I'm a boy, m'am," I say uncomfortably, shifting away even farther.

She nods about ten times, fluffy little cotton ball curls bouncing, before saying, "Of course you are." One last pat on the cheek, this time more like a slap, and she hobbles away.

I can feel my face burning, though only a few people saw me. They are all staring curiously, as if they are searching for some clue that I actually _am_ a woman.

Quickly, I set down the perfume bottle I had been holding and raced out the door, keeping my head down and away from the gazes of those stupid, idiot -

WHAM.

I fall right into something, bringing me toppling down. No not something….someone.

Primrose Everdeen's big blue eyes stare up at me with surprise, maybe even a little humor. She is pinned down under me, unable to move. Her body is warm under mine.

Quickly, I scramble up off of her, blushing. Great. Now people are staring at me out here.

I offer her a hand, and she accepts it gratefully. The shadows of the marquee do not hide her blush as she brushes the dirt off her skirt.

"I'm so sorry," I say. I know I'm blushing too - it's not everyday your lying on top of a girl like Prim (Well, actually, that was a first), and I can't say that I wasn't at least a teeny bit happy, under the stupid amount of embarrassment that came with that.

"It's okay," Prim says. She glances at the door of the store, seeing the purple and pink. "Um…what were you doing in there?"

This makes me blush even more - I probably look like a radish by now. Then I remember the gift - the gift that I'm getting for _her_ sister. "Ah, well…" I flounder for a bit. Then make up my mind. "Well, you can't tell anyone, but Gale forgot Katniss' birthday."

For some reason, her mouth quirked up into a little smile. "You're kidding. He should know that she gets -"

"I know," I said quickly. I wasn't in the mood for another sob story. "Gale told me what happened last time."

She laughs lightly - it is the tinkly sort of laugh that you always hear about, but have never actually experienced. I didn't really know how to handle that sort of response from a girl. Usually, it was "You idiot!" or sometimes: "Hey, can you introduce me to your friend?" It did some funny things to my brain.

"Er-" My mind goes completely balnk for a moment, and I scramble for something to say. "What are you doing here?"

The question seems to have caught her off guard. She blushes a deep red all across her cheeks, and ducks her head down shyly. For a moment, she is silent. Then, hesitantly, she opens her tiny pink lips. "You can't tell this either," she whispers. Her eyes look unsure - big blue pools of worry.

I want her to trust me. "I won't, I swear."

She looks around guiltily, as if checking for eavesdroppers. "Katniss sorta likes Gale." She blurts this all very fast, eyes wide.

My brain flicks the off switch again. What? Katniss? Ice cold, shoot-'em-up, take no prisoners Katniss Everdeen liked my idiot brother? And not just like like. Actually lovey stuff.

"Are you serious?" I say, a little too loudly. A couple people glance behind their shoulders at us as they walk by.

She gives a frantic "Shhh!", crouching low. "I shouldn't have told you that," she says, wringing her hands. "I promised Katniss-"

"Your secrets safe with me." And I really meant it, unlike all the other times I had told that to my siblings or friends. This time, I really wanted to help Primrose Everdeen.

She gives a little sigh, looking sort of relieved. "Thanks Rory." And with that, she gives me a look before turning around and walking the other direction.

Once I realize that she's leaving, my mind unconsciously makes the decision to blurt out "Wait!" She turns back around, looking confused. My face heats with a blush.

Crap, what am I going to say?

My fat mouth makes the decision for me. "Um, maybe we could help each other look. You know, I can tell you what Gale likes, and you can help me with Katniss."

She internally debates for a moment, head cocked cutely to the side….Wait, did I just say cutely? Um, I meant to just say that her head was sideways. Yeah. Just sideways, no adjectives there.

Oh, who am I kidding? I want to get in her good books, right up in the front heading.

Her eyes show she has made a decision. Nodding once, she says, "Deal."

Inexplicably, my heart soars. I had Prim all to myself. Things like this never happened to a guy like me.

And I was sure as hell going to make the most of it.

**Now. Click that button. Will it really kill ya?**


	4. A Present For Lady Magnet

**So this chapter has some serious pandering and fluff. Sorry for that. I have to get this train moving before NaNoWriMo starts - or else I will not update til December : O Thanks for all those who reviewed - I love reading them.**

**A Present For Lady Magnet**

Rory Hawthorne is definitely not the first boy I would choose to go gift shopping with.

Sure, he is sweet and kind. But for some reason, he is always tripping over himself and fumbling with his words around me. It makes me feel sort of funny - and NO, not in the way you're talking about. Funny as in embarrassed. It's obvious that Rory likes me, if only just a little, and I'm not sure how I feel about it.

But once he relaxes he turns out to be okay. He also sure knows a lot about Gale - or Lady Magnet, as he stubbornly calls him. I know that I'll find the perfect gift in no time.

We are walking through various stands at the market when I spot something shiny. Upon closer inspection, I see they are earrings. I had my ears pierced last year, when I had finally gotten up the nerve to let Katniss poke a needle through them. The idea had terrified me, which was funny considering that I am the one who works alongside my mother tending to others wounds.

Anyways, I don't have many earrings. Just one pair of twisted silver ones that Katniss had gotten me for my last birthday, and an old pair of Katniss' that had a piece chipped off. Earrings were a luxury - not a necessity.

But the earrings laid on the stand were beautiful. They were each delicately crafted suns, the size of my smallest fingernail. They glinted a shimmering gold in the afternoon sun.

Unconsiciously, my hand picked them up, watching it twirl and reflect the light. I don't even hear Rory come up behind me.

"Would Katniss like that?" he asks, making me jump. I quickly place them back down.

For a moment, a selfish thought enters my head. If Katniss got those earrings as a present, she would surely let me wear them too.

But this is an awful thought, so I quickly try to clear my head. I answer Rory reluctantly, "Not really. Katniss isn't very into jewelry."

He smiles in an understanding way. "I can imagine that." He examines the earrings more closely. "So you like them?"

I nod, flushing. "I could never get them, though." I give them a last quick glance, and am about to suggested we leave.

But them something amazing happens - Rory scoops up the earrings in the palm of his hand and walks over to the stand owner.

"How much?" he asks joyfully.

Oh, God. Why did I even mention that? Now I have Rory doing something totally unnecessary. I get the embarrassed feeling again.

I don't even hear the owner's response - I can only watch in horror as Rory fishes out a few coins from his pocket, putting them on the table. He looks unnervingly calm.

"Rory," I say, voice low. I catch his shirt sleeve. "Please, no. You don't have -"

But the stand owner has already scooped up the money like a hawk, looking satisfied as each coin clinks into the box next to him. Rory hands me the earrings.

My face is on fire, and it feels like it is a hundred degrees outside. "Rory," I say helplessly as my hand makes a possessive fist around the earrings. "Why -"

He grins widely. "Because you agreed to help me." He pulls on my hand, goading me to the next stand. "Besides, you don't have to feel guilty about the money." His smile turns wicked. "It was Gale's."

This causes me to gasp a little, which only makes him smile wider. "It was for Katniss' present. Trust me, we have plenty left." He shows me the contents of his pockets, handfulls of little golden coins. "The old Lady Magnet gave me way to much."

"You really shouldn't have done that," I say, trying to sound stern. But secretly, I'm happy. It was one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for me. "…But thanks."

His mouth quirks up a little, but he doesn't say anything back.

"You should put them on," he tells me.

I nod. God knows I want to. "Can you hold my hair back?" I ask.

His face warms a little at that, but he nods, pulling back my tangled blonde hair in his fist. His hand is rough and warm on my neck.

I put in each golden earring one at a time. They are cool against the sides of my neck, where they bounce joyfully. I still can't believe they are mine.

"Thank you," I say again gratefully.

But something has caught his attention a few stands over - he walks there quickly. I follow behind him soundlessly - he'll tell me when he gets there.

As we draw nearer, I can see what he is eyeing. It is a belt of sorts - made of fine silken leather, with many bands and holsters to carry tools.

He takes it off the stand, displaying it proudly. "This is it," he says with finality.

I can see what he means - it really is perfect for Gale. The tool holders could easily be used to carry his hunting weapons, and the sleek, ornate design would be perfect for him.

"It is," I say, nodding. But my pockets suddenly feel light - too light. "But I'm not sure if I can afford it."

"Let's just see," he says giddily. I can't help but smile, and we both approach the owner.

The price is expensive, but I am almost positive I can afford it. Cautiously, I pull the coins out of my apron.

Rory is scrutinizing my money with just as much intensity. I can see him counting in his mind. Despite how much he shows that he doesn't care for Gale, I know he wants him to be happy.

"Seventeen!" he says happily as I draw my last coin from my pocket. "That's just enough."

I can't help but smile too as I slide the coins toward the stand owner. He places the belt in my hands, warm and heavy.

"Thank you," I say gratefully. Rory takes the belt from my hands and looks at it excitedly.

"It's perfect."

I smile. "I know." But another thought makes me wrinkle my nose. "But you should now that Katniss is a lot harder to shop for."

He sighs - this fact is obvious. But the belt seems to have cheered him up. "We better get started then!"

He pulls me to the next stand, and I can tell that he excited to keep looking.

A boy who likes shopping.

Definitely a first.

**Don't walk away now! Review or forever hold your peace….;)**


	5. And A Gift for The Ice Queen

**Hey! C.K. here again! Three chapters in three days - I'm on a role. There will be one more chapter after this. Thanks again to all the people who reviewed, it was awesome waking up and seeing them (and hopefully it'll be awesome to come home and see some, too!). So please, tell me your thoughts. :)**

**And A Gift For The Ice Queen**

Prim looks beautiful in her earrings. And yes, I will admit that part of the reason I bought them was just to whoo her. I couldn't help it. I'm a guy, for Pete's sake!

They sparkle and flash against her ears, drawing attention to her neck. She had a long, graceful neck. Sort of like a swans. Majestic, you know?

I followed those earrings through about three store, fifteen stands, and even a spot where some man had laid out a blanket and was selling flutes, and still nothing seemed right. No gift that screamed "Katniss" had come our way, despite looking through hundreds of items . It is getting ridiculous.

"I told you," Prim says ruefully. "I don't know how Gale managed to get her reasonable presents on his own."

That's definitely a mystery worth solving. "You can say that again." I sigh. "Well, what does she like?"

Prim wrinkles her nose. "She doesn't like much." Her eyes widen even as she says this, and she ends it with clapping her hand over her mouth. "Oh, I shouldn't have said that." Her face heats with a blush.

I laugh. Prim is so ridiculous sometimes…so, well, prim! Prim Prim. The perfect word to describe her, probably only second to naïve.

"Don't worry," I tell her. "That's what younger siblings are for. I trash Gale openly _way_ more than you've ever even _thought_ bad things about Katniss."

This causes her to blush deeper, though I don't know why.

"What's wrong?"

"I think a lot of bad things about Katniss," she admits. "I don't mean to. I just…do."

I would've never thought that Prim - sweet, delicate Prim - would not think of anything but highly of her sister. She just wasn't that type of girl.

"What do you mean?" I ask. Sure, it is a bit rude. Downright invasive, even. But I really care. At least, I'm trying hard to understand.

She takes a deep, rattling breath, fiddling with the hem of her ratty skirt. I can tell she doesn't want to answer, but she still opens her mouth. "She just…she spends so much time providing for us," she says. "But sometimes, I wish she would just step back. That maybe if she did, Mom would try to be more responsible. Then she could just be my big sister, and not my mother." She looks down at the ground. "She's not very good at being a mother. At least, not yet." A pained expression is in her eyes. "Oh, Rory. She's only seventeen. I worry about her so much."

I am stunned into silence. Did girls my age usually think like this. Because that was the most unselfish thing I had ever heard.

She takes my silence the wrong way. "I know it's stupid," she begins, but I cut her off.

"No, no," I say quickly. "I can see why. I get it." I nod again. "Gale's the same way." I shrug. "I hate it when he tries to be my father." Did I really just admit that I liked the Lady Magnet side of Gale much better than the Daddy portion? Prim was messing with my head, and not in the good way.

She nods absently, and I can tell her mind is very far away. I try my best to reel her back to District Twelve.

"Earth to Primrose. We have an ass to save."

The word 'ass' snaps her back into our world. She nods. "Definitley." She shudders. "I do _not_ want a repeat of her fourteenth birthday.

So we continue shopping, finding nothing of real interest. For a moment, a long silver tube thing excites me, since I thought it was a quiver for holding arrows. Turns out it was some weird milk pitcher.

But in the last shop on the street, Prim spots something in a line of jewelry. Yes, apparently Katniss isn't totally adverse to jewelry.

Prim's eyes are fixed on the pin right in the middle, and the small curve of a smile on her lips told me that this is it, whatever it is. I lean in for a closer a look.

Brushing away a golden pin shaped like a Mockinjay, Prim proudly displays what she found.

"It's an _arrow_." I say. How ridiculously, unbelievably perfect. Who knew Katniss wasn't totally impossible to shop for.

Prim holds up the arrow pin. It is a pretty silver, which you can tell by the little dark grey flecks on it. The arrow is encased in a thin circle of silver, and is incredibly detailed. I can even make out each groove in the wood of the arrow. She places it in my palm, where it lies, surprisingly heavy.

"That's it," I say. "Definitely it."

Her face splits into an unsuspected smile, and she hugs me tight (even more unsuspected). I nearly drop the pin out of surprise.

When she pulls back, her face starts to blush. I can feel mine doing the exact same thing.

"Well…pin." I hold it up like an idiot. "I'll just go…yeah." And I turn my idiot self around to go pay for it at the front counter.

It is just in our price range, and I feel extremely pleased as I click the little box it was held in shut, putting it in my back pocket. Gale has to do my chores. Primrose Everdeen _hugged_ me. Could life get any better?

"Now all we have to do is watch them open them up," Prim says casually, though I can tell she is excited.

"Yep," I say, grinning despite myself. We would _have _to watch them open their presents, after all the trouble we went through to get them. Which meant more time with Prim.

Who would've know that gift shopping could be so fun?

**Review? The last chapter ain't goin' up til I get some reviews, I can tell you that. :)**


	6. A Vicious Window Monster

**Hey guys! So…yep. I accidentally dragged this out again. This is NOT the last chapter. Now there is two more coming along…*sigh* Idiot me. **

**Please review! I love love LOVE getting them, and I want to say thank you for all who did. You make me feel happy inside. : )**

**A Vicious Window Monster**

I have to admit, I am super excited to see Gale and Katniss open their presents. Sure, they'll never know about the long hours of searching,and the endless, back-breaking work we went through to get them, but I digress. Their happiness will be worth it.

I can see Rory is happy too, but he tries not to show it. Behind all his dumb complaining about his older brother is a guy who cares. And I like that guy.

NOT in a love-like way. But definitely in a friend way. At least, I think we are on the path to becoming friends. I definitely _hope_ so. Rory would be a good friend - you could just tell.

We run all the way back to our houses, then part before we go inside. They can't see that we were helping each other - it would ruin the surprise.

I enter my house quietly, belt clutched in my hands. Mother is already home, I can see her hands clutching the back of the big armchair in the middle of the room. I suspect that Katniss will be home soon, too. It was a warm, sunny day, and there would have been plenty of things out and about for her to hunt.

"Hi, Mama," I say. I quietly place the belt on the kitchen counter, then creep over to her. I rest my head on her legs, kicking off my shoes and warming my toes in the warmth of the fire blazing in the hearth.

"Primrose," she says. Her mouth twitches up into something like a smile for a moment, and she pets my hair affectionately, taking it out of it's pigtails and combing through it with her fingers.

"How was your day?" she asks. I can tell that she is tired, though the sun has only just started to creep behind the hills. Katniss and I will be making dinner tonight.

"Good," I answer. "I collected strawberries at that patch I told you about, then went to the market with Katniss. She had to go hunting, so I stayed there." Should I tell her what happened next? She _is_ my mother. I take a breath, then continue. "And…and then I ran into Rory Hawthorne."

Mama gives a half smile, and begins to absently French braid my hair. "How is little Rory?"

I laugh. "Not so little anymore. He's taller than Gale."

"Really? Who would've thought." Her eyes get a faraway look, and I can tell that she will need to rest soon.

But I try to push her a bit. Times like this, ones with just me and Mama, don't happen often. Not the ones where we actually talk. "He's very nice. He helped me find a gift."

She raises her eyebrows. "A gift? For whom?"

Oh, no. I have said too much. "Er-"

Just as I am about to make something up, the door bursts open. Katniss comes in, soaked in sweat and carrying three rabbits and a bag of wild onions.

"Hi, Primmy," she says. "Hi Mother."

I just smile at her, and Mama gives a little sigh. She closes her eyes, looking pale, and I know that it is time for her to go lie down. I'll just bring her something to eat when she wakes back up.

I tell her this, then help her get up out of the old armchair and into our room. Her eyes are closed before her head even hit the pillow. I pad silently back into the kitchen.

"Is she asleep," asks Katniss. She is already skinning the one of the rabbits, but sloppily. You can tell she is nervous.

I nod. "She was pretty tired." I pause for a moment, then go get the belt. "This is it."

Her eyes widen, then melt. For a moment, stone cold grey turns to liquid silver. "It's perfect!" she gasps, a little too loudly. She glances warily toward the door, but no sounds indicate that mother has woken.

I nod, and can't help but smile myself. "I know," I say. "We saw it and we just had too -" I stop mid-sentence. Oh, shoot.

Katniss' expression turns confused. "Did you just say we?" A flick of panic runs through her eyes. "We? Who's we?"

I blush. But I know I cannot lie to Katniss. "Rory Hawthorne," I sigh. "I'm so sorry, Katniss! But he swore he wouldn't tell and…"

But her body is frozen like ice, eyes wide with horror. She nearly drops the rabbit, and for a moment, she doesn't speak. "You told Rory," she finally says, voice totally void of emotion. "Rory Hawthorne."

Oh, I messed up. Why did I tell him? I should've made something up. "He swore he wouldn't tell," I say helplessly.

Katniss shakes her head, then sighs, continuing to skin the rabbit. "Okay. Rory." She closes her eyes for a moment. "I can handle this."

I jingle the belt in front of her, trying to snap her out of her trance. "The present is perfect, though, isn't it? He'll love it."

She smiles, though weakly. "It suits him perfectly." She rubs the bridge of her nose. "But _please_, in the future, do not tell my secrets to Rory. He's the last person on Earth I would trust with something like that."

I giggle. "He _is_ awfully nice, though. And funny." I blush, remembering how we had just hugged - totally out of the blue - in the store. I try to hide it.

But Katniss sees. She raises her eyebrows, a mischievous look entering her eyes. "Do you think he's _cute_, Prim?"

My blush grows deeper, and my mind goes fuzzy. Yes, I think Rory is cute. I don't like him as more than a friend yet. At least, I don't _think_ I do… "He is pretty cute," I concede. "Not as handsome as Gale, though."

Katniss grins. "And he can't walk for longer than a second without tripping over his own feet. But that's just because of his giant growth spurt." She pats my head, which is sort of annoying. "He'll level out eventually, Primmy."

Ugh. Katniss can be such a know-it-all sometimes. "Just because I think he's cute does _not_ mean that I like him," I say angrily, blush still furiously blazing on my face. "He's nice, though. Which is more than I can say about you!"

She stares at me for a long moment, then sighs. "You're right. Sorry." She begins to chop the onions. "I'm just nervous."

I smile, trying to get the anger out of my system. "I know. Sorry." She's just scared about what'll happen tomorrow. "Gale'll love his present, don't worry."

She looks saddened by my words, and I can't figure out why until she says, "But will he love _me_?"

I reach over and hug her, even though she is covered in dirt and sweat and smells like rabbit. "Of course he will."

I help her finish making dinner, and then we eat it in front of the fire. It is late by the time we go to bed, the crickets out side chirping at full steam. I stay in the kitchen to clean up while Katniss goes off to bed. Soon her snores join mothers. I sit down at the foot of the fireplace for a moment, reveling in the wonderful warmth emanating from it. I take off my apron and skirt, so that I am sitting in my under shorts and blouse. The fire warms my exposed arms and legs.

I feel so tired that I don't even want to drag myself to my room. Besides, I'm so comfortable anyways, full of rabbit and milk. The fire is hot on my back. I might as well just stay.

My eyelids droop, and I'm stuck in the half-sleep phase, thinking about tomorrow and the presents and-

_Scritch_

Something is clawing at the window, horrible scraping sounds punctuated by clicks and pops. The door gives a creak, popping out of its frame.

When I was little, I had been told stories about vicious monsters sneaking into people's houses at night and eating them. It was always because of some stupid mistake - the door was left unlock, the window open.

I didn't believe in that kind of stuff, but my mind still wandered. _Had_ I left the window half open? Terror washes through me as I realize I can't remember. Oh, no. It's really happening. To_ me._ I shrink against the hearth in terror, curling into a ball and hiding in the shadows.

The scratching ceases, and the window eases open, revealing a pair of wide hazel eyes.

"Rory?" I gasp.

**The vicious monster is Rory. Yeah, I can see that. Review for Rory? You know you want to.**


	7. I Like You

**Gallagher Girl- They're aged up a little in this story. Both are fourteen, and Katniss and Gale are….um…18 and 20, I think? And as for the tall thing, a guy named Gabe in my class was 6"1 when we were twelve. And he's only gotten taller ;).**

**I Like You**

Even before I climb through the window, I can see that she is terrified out of her wits. I'm such a dumbass. Why did I sneak into her house in the first place?

I knew the answer to that question - it was fairly simple. Sure, I had a good excuse for being here. Well, it was an okay excuse - but that wasn't the real reason. I just wanted to see her. I couldn't wait until morning. Yeah, I know that's sad. That's why I'm sticking with an excuse.

"Rory?" she gasps. Her eyes are the size of marbles.

I cram myself through the tiny window, tripping over my legs as I land ungracefully on the dirt floor. I can hear Katniss snoring in the next room.

"Er- hi, Prim," I say. Definitely not my smartest idea, coming here.

She is still in shock, but she moves over to give me a spot next to her on the hearth. It is still warm from the fire, little glowing embers still burning in the ash. I poke it with a stick.

"What are you doing here?" she hisses, though she still is too surprised to be mad or panicked.

Excuse time. Now what was it? Oh, yeah. "Gale knows," I say.

For a moment, her eyes only widen, looking like they would just pop out of her head at any moment. "He knows that Katniss is in love with him!" she shriek-whispers. She whips her head around to the bedroom, but Katniss' snores are still going strong.

"No! No!" I say. "He knows that Katniss is getting him a gift, though. And that you were with me."

"Oh," she says, relaxing. She leans against the back of the fireplace. "That's better. Not good, though." Her eyes blaze with accusation. "How did he find out?"

"That's my bad," I say sheepishly. "I sort of let it slip that Katniss was having the same problem. And then he just sort of prodded most of it out of me, after that." I shudder. "Prodding" is too nice of a word to describe Gale's way of wheedling things out of people.

She sighs, but doesn't look angry or shocked anymore. Just tired. I feel guilty for waking her up. "It's not your fault." Another sigh, reluctant this time. "I almost gave it away, too."

"Really?" I say. "What happened?"

"Nothing really. I just let it slip that I was with you." She is blushing now, for some reason I cannot figure out.

I hate it when she - or any other girl, for that matter - does that. It's like they have some 'big secret' that men are not allowed to know. Always giggling, blushing, telling secrets. It's a wonder that my head hasn't exploded from it.

So I ask the normal male question: "Why are you doing that?"

This only makes her blush harder. "Doing what?"

Really? "Blushing."

Another shade deeper. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Both of us know perfectly well what the word 'blushing' means. "C'mon, Prim. Just tell me." Great. Now I've resorted to whining.

She hides her face, turning towards the fire. It is only then that it occurs to me that she is only in an undershirt and shorts. I don't let my mind dwell on it, though.

Silence. For a long time, she just stares at the embers in the ash, each looking like a twinkling star in the night sky. They reflect in her eyes. "I'm not sure," she finally says.

I decide to just leave it. "Okay. Did Katniss like the gift we got for Gale?"

She perks up a bit at this, and I know I've said the right thing. "Oh, yeah," she says. "She went nuts over it. Well, as nuts as Katniss can be…" She giggles, but quietly.

"That's good. Gale thought the pin was perfect," I say. Gale's reaction had been too funny - he had nearly fainted with happiness. "I guess he thought I would screw it up, and was relieved."

"You didn't screw anything up," she says. "On the contrary, you helped me find the perfect gift." She smiles, looking sleepy.

Looking at her makes me feel tired too. I rest my head against the back of the fireplace, close to hers. I can feel her breath, hot little puffs on my cheek.

"Mmm…" I say. The warmth of the dying fire feels good on my skin.

Prim is quiet for a moment, as if thinking what to say. Then she whispers very quietly, "I never did thank you entirely for helping me."

"Yeah you did. Plenty of times."

She shakes her head slowly. "No, I didn't. And you bought me these lovely earrings and -" She looks desperate.

"Don't mention it," I say. If she knew the real reason why I had gotten her those earrings, she wouldn't be nearly as thankful. Probably more on the "Creeped Out" side of the scale.

"No," she insists quietly. "You were so nice to me, Rory." Her breathing quavers, and I can feel her shiver against me. "You're so nice to everyone," she says earnestly.

Not exactly true, but okay.

"And funny, and caring, and smart…" she continues. Her eyes are trained on the floor.

"What?" I say, confused. "That's totally ridi-"

And then, suddenly, her mouth is hot on mine, lips pressing hard against my mouth. Her lips part, and I taste her sweet breath.

I kiss her back just as hungrily, and then she breaks apart. It lasts only a second.

Her eyes are wide, and she is shivering more than ever, hands in fists. "You need to stop talking sometimes. Just listen to what people have to say."

My mind is a blank. I don't know how to answer. The only thing that keeps springing up is "Did you really just _kiss _me? Did that seriously just happen?"

So I keep my mouth shut, just watching her. The firelight does amazing things to her face - eyelashes lengthen, cheekbones prominent, eyes full of stars…

I rest my hand on hers - gingerly, tentatively. She takes it, a small smile gracing her lips. We stay like that for what seems like a lifetime.

The house is almost dark, embers long faded. Moonlight streams through the window, illuminating our feet in a solitary beam.

"That was my first kiss," Prim whispers. I can only hear her voice - it is too dark to see her face. But the words are clear enough. Her first kiss.

"Mine too," I whisper back. I clutch her hand tighter, and she rests her head on the shoulder. I give a yawn.

"I like you, Rory."

Despite being exhausted, sore, and incoherent for the most part, my heart soars. I feel happier then I've felt in a very, very long time.

"I like you too, Prim."

**Good? Bad? What did you think when they kissed? I thought: QwfDsnffb!, when the idea entered my head, to be totally honest**


	8. The Best Type of Present

**This is a pretty long chapter (can I get a "yay"?) and is the last one (boo…). I hope you enjoy, and please review. This is your last chance, after all!**

**The Best Type of Present**

I fall asleep to the sound of his soft breathing, head on his shoulder. The rise and fall is like being on a boat, slowly rocking up and down. I had only been on a boat once, with my father when I was four or five. We had gone fishing.

Coincidentally, there is a fish in my dream. It is big and slick - the kind you only find in District Four. It is above ground, flopping around in the dirt, desperately gulping mouthfulls of useless air.

I try to help it, but I can't get there fast enough. My legs feel like they have been glued to the floor. And then Rory is there. He picks the fish up and tells me that it will be great for dinner after we finish kissing tonight, and that we should practice right now. Then his mouth is planted on mine once more, colors blurring. Times stands still.

I wake up with a jump, my head bumping against the wall. I blink blearily a few times, everything slowly coming into focus. Morning sunlight is streaming through the dirty kitchen window, catching the dust swirling in the air. The floor is cold and scrubbed clean, and the scent of last night's rabbit lingers in the air.

Next to me, Rory is still sleeping. His mouth is hanging half open, head drooping to the side. A slight trickle of drool dribbles down the side of his face. He mumbles a bit of nonsense, but doesn't stir as I get up.

"Rory," I whisper, quietly. I feel bad for waking him up, but I couldn't imagine the teasing I would get from Katniss if she found him sleeping on the kitchen floor. "Rory! Wake up!"

He groans, rolling to the side. "Five more minutes…" he mumbles, then wakes as he lands on the cold wooden floor. "Wah- where am I?" He whips his head around, confused.

"Hey, Rory," I say. He looks up at me, understanding entering his eyes.

"Oh, yeah," he says. I can practically see last nights events turning through his sleep-fogged brain. He blushes a bit. "I was pretty freaked out for a minute." He yawns loudly, then scrambles up off the floor.

It is quiet for a moment. I can't think of what to say, and I'm not even sure I _want_ to say it.

Rory finally breaks the ice. "About last night," he begins, though I can see that he's not ready to talk about it quite yet. I'm sure as heck not.

So I nod. "Later. I have to go wish someone a happy birthday." I cross the room and open the door to the bedroom quietly. Then, backing up to the wall farthest away, I get a running start. I make a beeline for the sleeping lump that is my older sister, landing on top of her.

"Happy Birthday!" I scream, right in her ear.

That's the tradition - or at least what I do every birthday. Katniss hates it, which I guess is what makes it sorta fun.

She groans and rolls over onto her stomach, and I bounce up and down next to her.

"Couldn't you have waited another hour, Prim?" she moans, eyes still closed. Her hair is crazy, having come undone from the neat braid she slept in.

"Nope," I say happily.

She sighs, but swings her feet over the side of the bed. Clunky hunting boots hit the floor. She didn't even take off her shoes before she slept - typical Katniss.

"We have a visitor," I say cheerfully, just remembering that an explanation for Rory was needed. Katniss glances over at Rory blearily.

"Oh. Hey, Rory. When did you get here?"

I speak again before he can say something about last night. "Oh - he just got here. He was walking to the market and decided to stop by."

Katniss grunts. "That's nice." She sounds a bit dubious, though she is distracted by the milk she is pouring for herself sloshing on the table. She curses under her breath.

Katniss is definitely not a morning person.

"Er - yeah," agrees Rory. "Gale's coming over soon."

Katniss smiles a little at that. "Good." She gives a loud yawn, then sits down at the table with a heavy thunk.

I pour myself my own glass of milk. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Rory staring hungrily at it. It makes me smile. "Would you like to stay for breakfast Rory?"

He snaps his head up to look at me, as if he had just come out of a trance. "Can I?"

Before I can answer, the door swings open loudly, and Gale comes in. He hugs Katniss until she is gasping for air.

"Happy nineteenth birthday, Catnip!" He grins toothily, pulling her into another hug. I can see the small box clamped in his left hand.

She grins back. "Big day."

He nods. "Practically a women. Who would've thought my little Catnip would ever grow up? Glad I came to see you this early?"

This makes her roll her eyes, but she still smiles widely. "Sorry, Gale. Rory already beat you here."

Gale finally takes notice of Rory, then raises an eyebrow. "Where were you last night? I wake up in the middle of the night and your gone."

Rory blushes. "I, um, couldn't sleep."

I can see that Gale doesn't believe this at all, but he chooses to let it go. "Okay."

Mama wakes up, and she shuffles into the kitchen. Soon, the rest of Gale's family is here, all chattering excitedly. Katniss isn't even out of her pajamas yet.

"So, Catnip," Gale says. "Presents now or later?"

She debates for a moment. "Later."

He grins, as if that were the answer he wanted to here. "Good. I got a great one this year. Better to save it for later."

Rory glances over at me, rolling his eyes. I smile.

"Shold we tell them?" I whisper to him.

He shakes his head. "Nah. They deserve to have their fun."

I guess that's true. I can only imagine how hard it is going to be for Katniss to admit to Gale that she likes him - and not just in a friend way.

Mrs. Hawthorne has bought a small cake that she got at the bakery over to our house, and we all get a tiny slice. Posy is practically crying for more, so I give her most of mine. While everyone was busy eating, I sidle up to Katniss.

"So when are you going to do it?" I ask. No need to say it out loud, she's probably thinking about it anyways.

She shakes her head, looking nervous. "I don't think I want to do it today."

I nod, but reluctantly. "Whenever it feels right." I didn't want to state the worst-case-scenario out loud, but it would really put a damper on Katniss' birthday if Gale told her that he didn't have the same kind of feelings for her.

The Hawthorne's stay for another hour, then get ready to leave, giving the family present to Katniss. It is a small little charm in the shape of a heart, strung on a piece of leather. It looks beautiful on her.

"Thanks, everyone," Katniss says in awe. They all smile and say "Your welcome", then depart, with the exception of Gale.

I want Katniss to see Gale's present - and sort of mine in Rory's too - last, so I whip mine and Mama's out quickly.

"For the birthday girl," Mama says, smiling. "I hope you like it."

Katniss smiles knowingly, undoing the cheap brown wrapping quickly. She gasps with delight.

Inside is a small, beautifully crafted pocket knife, perfect for cutting ropes for traps or hunting. A design of flowers is engraved on the hilt.

"I love it," Katniss whispers. She flips the blade out, and it sparkles silver in the dull light. "Thank you so much, guys."

I smile. I knew she would love it. "Put it to good use."

She nods firmly, then puts it in the pocket of her hunting clothes. "I will."

"Mine last!" announces Gale happily, pulling out the little velvet-covered box. He lays it gently into the palm of Katniss' hand.

She looks at it, grinning. "Are you proposing to me, Gale?" she asks.

Gale rolls his eyes, but the flush on his cheeks does not escape me. "Just open it, Catnip. Trust me."

She giggles, then opens the lid gently, trying not to disturb the contents.

Inside, a the little arrow pin is nestled carefully in a wad of paper, one of Posy's bow's tied carefully around it. Katniss lifts it up gingerly, inspecting it with wide eyes. The pin looks even more amazing than it had in the shop. She is quiet for a long moment.

"It's perfect," she finally whispers. Her eyes don't leave the pin. "Thank you so much, Gale."

He nods, and his blush deepens. "Let me help you pin it on."

He takes the side of her coat and carefully pins it onto her. It looks so perfect there, it feels like the pin had belonged to her long before Rory and I had bought it in that shop. The pin embodies the essence of Katniss.

Katniss gives Gale a long, tight hug, only pulling back to tell him that she loved it. Rory rolls his eyes, but I think it's cute.

Then Katniss grows quiet, still smiling, but looking a little nervous. "I…I want to give you something too," she blurts.

Gale looks confused. "A present? Why?"

She blushes, biting her lip. So un-Katniss like. "Just a little thing. To thank you for helping me hunt all these years."

He shakes his head, laughing. "Trust me Catnip, you helped me way more than I helped you.

She does not reply to this, but only goes and gets the present that Rory and I had picked out.

I can't believe she's actually doing it. It takes a lot of nerve to tell someone you like them. I learned that last night.

Thinking of last night causes me to look at Rory. He grins. "This is it," he whispers. His smile is wide and bright.

I nod. "I can't believe she's actually doing it!"

Gale gives a confused look, but we only smile.

Soon, Katniss comes out with the belt, which is in an old box. She is blushing furiously, but she meets his eyes.

"This is for you," she says quietly, pushing the box gently into his hands. "I want you to have it."

Gale opens it slowly, then gazes in shock at the beautiful belt inside. He looks at her with happiness, but confusion is still in his eyes.

"Wh-" he begins, but Katniss cuts him off.

"Because I like you," says Katniss, eyes blazing, "I like you as more than a friend, and I know its stupid, but I want you to like me too." She says all of this quickly, sucking in a deep breath before continuing. "I love you, Gale."

Gale says nothing, but his eyes convey everything that wasn't spoken. Love, warmth, compassion. It was all there in his wide grey eyes.

He puts the belt on the chair next to him, then hesitantly walks toward Katniss. Her confidence is waning, and the look on her face is one of panic. A tear slithers down her cheek. "I'm sorry."

Gale just shakes his head. "Don't be." Then he kisses her on the lips. Lightly at first, but with increasing tension until they were both gasping for air.

I giggle. I'm happy for my sister - this is what she has wanted for who knows how long.

Next to me, Rory makes a gagging sound, rolling his eyes. I roll my eyes at him.

"Tell me you didn't try to have a go like that last night," I whisper silkily, just loud enough for him to hear. He freezes.

"But tell me you didn't want me to." Humor lights his eyes, and I blush at his boldness.

"I did," I admit. "And I still do." I reach for him.

He glances over anxiously at Gale and Katniss, but they were still deep in their kissing.

"We'll explain later," I say quickly.

The side of his mouth quirks up into a sardonic smile. "Don't we always?"

And with that, he leans down to me, pulling me up into a deep kiss that is probably the best present that I have ever received.

**Yay! It's over…that was fun to write. And just in time for Nano. Anyways, thanks to all the people who followed and reviewed this story. It made writing it all the more awesome. Have a happy Halloween, and stay safe!**

**~C.K.**


End file.
